


Communal Living

by sharkie335



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Privacy as a concept has changed a lot in a 1000 years, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Privacy in its current state is a very new invention.  Nile runs into this fact headfirst.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 316





	Communal Living

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this. It's not possible that I wrote this, because that means I'd have another fandom, which I need like I need another hole in my head. It just appeared, fully formed, in my gdocs.
> 
> Poisontaster betaed this for me.

At first, it made complete sense. They were being hunted, and so staying in one room made it easier to respond to attacks, to know if their hiding place had been compromised.

Then, after Merrick, it still made sense. Andy was now mortal, and wounded, and Booker had been exiled. It was only logical that the three of them wanted to stay together, and of course, they didn't want to exclude Nile just because she was new.

But as the trauma of the attack backed off, Nile kept expecting that at least Nicky and Joe would get a separate room. They slept tangled together, so close that it was impossible to see where one ended and the other started, and Nile knew that their relationship had to contain more than that. But in safehouse after safehouse, hotel after hotel, they kept to one room. Nicky and Joe in one bed, Andy and Nile in the other, and she stopped questioning it.

Then one night, something - a sound where there shouldn't have been one - woke her. Andy's training, more thorough and more brutal than any the marines had ever done, kept her eyes closed, her breathing steady as she tried to figure out what she heard.

Then she heard it again. There was a swift intake of breath, a cut off moan. Then the other bed creaked, and she realized that Nicky and Joe weren't asleep. Cracking her eyes open to a mere slit, she saw that Joe was braced over Nicky, kissing him softly, deeply. 

For a long moment, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the two of them together, but then Joe started to kiss the side of Nicky's neck, and she realized that she was spying on the two of them in what should be a private moment when they clearly thought she was asleep.

She slammed her eyes shut, mentally kicking herself for invading their privacy like that. At the same time - another moan, this one louder, cut into her thoughts - they were doing this in a shared room. Did they really think that she and Andy were going to sleep through the two of them having sex?

Apparently the answer to that was yes, as she could now hear the sounds of sucking, and she was pretty sure that that was Nicky moaning softly.

She couldn't help cracking her eyes open just enough to see what they were doing, and Joe had slid down Nicky's body, cradled between Nicky's thighs. She couldn't see clearly, but it was still pretty obvious that Joe was sucking on Nicky's cock.

The sudden wetness between her thighs startled her. She had thought about what the two of them might look like in bed, of course, but seeing it, right there, in front of her, was enough to make her desperately turned on. They'd been busy, and before that, she'd been in Afghanistan, so it had been more than a year since she'd even had the chance to get laid. And quick masturbation in the shower just didn't do more than scratch an itch.

The bed creaked again, louder, and Nicky had turned over, on to his belly, Joe still lying between his thighs. Joe's arm was moving, Nicky breathing heavily, and she realized that Joe must be fingering him, sliding into his hole and making him wet.

She clenched her thighs together tightly, biting her lip to keep silent and not move as Joe moved up, pressing a kiss between Nicky's shoulder blades and then the motion was undeniable - he was sliding inside Nicky, and from the soft groan NIcky gave, and the way it was echoed by Joe, it was clear that neither of them were particularly concerned about waking her or Andy up anymore.

God, she needed to get laid.

In the bed next to her, Andy turned over, apparently sound asleep even as Joe and Nicky got a little louder, a little more enthusiastic in their fucking, and Jesus Christ, she was going to give herself away if she didn't manage to stop watching. Resolutely, she closed her eyes again, but the image of Joe driving into Nicky as Nicky clung to the pillow under him was burned into her brain. She was never going to be able to look at either of them again.

Nicky groaned, long and low, and Joe let out a cut off expletive, and then the bed creaked again, and again. Finally it was quiet, and when she looked, the two of them were curled together, Joe's arm wrapped around Nicky's midsection, and both of them asleep. Then Nicky's eyes opened, looked right at her, and he _winked_. Oh, Christ, he knew?

She waited until Nicky's eyes closed again, and his breathing evened out so that he was definitely asleep before sliding out of the bed. She hesitated for a moment, considering going into the bathroom and getting herself off, but ultimately, she stepped out on to the balcony, needing the fresh air more.

She'd only been out there about ten minutes when Andy joined her. "You okay?" Andy asked. "You don't usually get up at night."

"Uh, sure. I'm fine," Nile said, determined not to babble. She rubbed her hands down the soft fabric of her sleep pants. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Honestly, I was already awake. Joe and Nicky aren't always as quiet as I wish they'd be."

"You were awake for that too?" Nile couldn't help but ask.

"I usually wake up when they have sex," Andy said bluntly. "They have sex, and they're in a much better mood the next day. And today was a rough day for everyone, so I was kind of expecting it."

"Do you mean they have sex in the room with us right there regularly? Like, right on the other bed?" Nile knew she sounded shocked - hell, she _was_ shocked - but how had she never noticed before?

"Yes, of course," Andy said, her face puzzled. "Where else would they go? I mean, if I were to pick someone up for a one night stand, I'd go back to their place, but Nicky and Joe - they're family. Why should they go away just to have sex?"

Nile didn't even know where to go with that statement. "Shouldn't they, I don't know, get their own room?"

Andy did a double take. "Why should they do that? They were louder than usual tonight, but you normally sleep right through it. And it's safer when we're all together."

"Normally sleep right through it?" Nile knew that her voice was rising, but she couldn't help it. "You mean they've done this before?"

The balcony door slid open, and this time it was both Nicky and Joe. Thank God, they were both in the clothes they'd gone to bed in, but Nile found that she couldn't meet their eyes. 

"What is wrong? Tell us?" Nicky asked, his voice soft. "Something is bothering you?"

With all three of them looking at her, Nile almost felt like throwing herself over the balcony wall. At least while she healed, she wouldn't have to answer any questions. But this was her family now, and she didn't lie to family. "It was... weird, to realize you were having sex right there," she mumbled, feeling like she was thirteen and getting the birds and bees talk from her mom. "I mean, right in the same room."

Joe cocked his head, but Nicky smiled. "I forget how very young you are, Nile," he said. "You are a good person, but I forget that you don't know how life has been for most of history."

"This idea that sex should only take place behind closed doors is very new, you know. Maybe a hundred, a hundred and fifty years? We try to wait until you are asleep, but I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later," Nicky crouched down in front of her. "I will not promise that we will never have sex in the same room as you, because that would be a lie, Nile. But I can promise that Joe and I will try harder to make sure you are asleep, if that will make you feel better."

Joe chuckled, his voice rough with sleep and sex. "And I will try to make sure that we get the bed that does not creak."

Nile really wanted to ask if maybe she could get her own room, but she knew that while they wouldn't stop her, all three of them would probably be hurt and worried about her. "I guess that's good," she said. "But what should I do if I wake up again? It seems rude to listen to you guys have sex."

"Eh, I just enjoy the free pornography," Andy said, and NIcky arched an eyebrow at her. "What? You don't think I would have gone after one or both of you if you weren't so committed to each other?"

Nicky muttered something in Italian, and Joe gave a bark of laughter. "Fair," he said. "Nile, for future reference, what you do is up to you. You can roll over and go back to sleep, or you can get up and go outside. I would not mind terribly if you openly watched, but Nicky might - he's shy."

Nicky reached out and gave Joe a light shove. "Just do what makes you feel comfortable, Nile. I promise, you'll get used to it."

Nile sighed. "Sorry for getting everyone out of bed," she said.

"Nothing to worry about," Nicky said, standing back up and holding out his hand for Nile to take. "Let us go back to bed - to _sleep_ this time - and we will talk about it another time when you do not look like a scolded child."

"Thanks, I think," Nile said, taking Nicky's hand and standing up. As they went back into the room, she was thankful that the balcony door had been standing open, because the room still smelled a little like sex, and she wondered how she'd missed it before. 

The four of them climbed back into their beds and as Nile punched up her pillow, trying to get comfortable, Andy said "You know, if you ever want to get even... I'd not be opposed to the idea." 

It took Nile a second to realize what she was saying, and then she didn't even hesitate - she smacked Andy in the face with her pillow. Everyone laughed, but settled down quickly, and as Nile drifted off to sleep, she had to admit she was a little _curious_.


End file.
